ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Heatblast/Quotes
Ben 10 And Then There Were 10 "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" *"Aah! I'm on fire! I'm on fire! Aah!" *"Hey! I'm on fire and...I'm okay!" *"Check it out...I'm totally hot! Heh heh heh" *"Oh yeah...uh huh...here goes!" *"That's what I'm talkin' about" *"Likin' it!" *"Wait! Stop! Uh oh" *"Oh man! I am gonna get so busted for this!" *"This would be so cool if it weren't so...not cool!" *"Look! I know I look weird but...there's no reason to be scared...HEY!" *"Hehehehehe" *"Don't even think about it, freak" *"Well, when I was walking, this meteor fell from the sky and almost munched me, except that it wasn't a meteor or a satellite but this cool watch thing that jumped up onto my wrist, and when I tried to get it off I suddenly was on fire, only it didn't hurt when I was accidentally starting this mega forest fire!" *"It's me, Grandpa!" *"Well, when I was walking, this meteor-" *"What do we do?" *"Shooting flames I can definitely do!" *"Hey, this time it wasn't my fault, I swear!" *"I don't wanna be fire guy forever! How am I supposed to play Little League this fall if I charcoal the ball every time I catch a pop fly?" Washington B.C. *"I'm here to help" *"This way!...uh, on second thought...that way" *"I'm sure you all want to thank me personally, but really it's all in a day's work for - NO WAY! A gold Sumo Slammer card! Where'd you get it? I've been searching all over for that!" *"Uh...I knew that" *"Sorry Grandpa, I can't help it! I'm hot!" *"Jealous?" *"Strike!" *"Unless you punks want a permanent sunburn, hands against the wall!" *"You punks picked the wrong day to be bad-" Permanent Retirement *"Now, I'm going to return the favor!" *"Or Marty, when I was on the golf cart!" *"See ya slimeball!" *"Give me a few minutes. I'll see if XLR8 can help out." Tourist Trap *"This is your only warning: knock off the funny business, or I'll fry your twinkling butts!" *"Hahahahaha...better seal that up fast" *"What's the matter? Can't take a joke?" *"You really got burned with that one...you guys should really quit while you're behind!" *"Missed me, doofus!" *"Nyah nyah!" Kevin 11 *"Ah, stupid watch!" *"Move back!" *"Fight me, you're the one who's gonna be burned!" *"You don't have to do this!" *"Aw man! I hate that sound!" The Alliance *"Aw great...I need muscle and I get an alien candle instead." *"If scissors cuts paper, fire melts rock, right?" *"O-kay, definitely not what I had in mind. Go!" *"Hospital safe." *"Oh man, I hate it when you're right!" *"You want me? I'm right here!" *"See ya!" Side Effects *"We don't have time for you to diss me! You guys shut down the reactor. I'll take care of Bugsy." *"That's it! Time to turn up the Heatblast around here! ...Hey! What happened? You should be a bunch of briquettes by now...my cold! It froze my flames!" *"Oh man...maybe we can talk about this?" *"Hey!" *"Somebody call for a hero?" *"Guess for some aliens, getting a cold isn't just an expression!" *"Stand clear! I've got an idea!" *"Thanks! Heh heh...now can we please get some hot chocolate or something?" Secrets *"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone with real firepower?" *"Oh man...I didn't mean all at once! Why do I get the feeling you were expecting me?" *"You! You're the alien from my visions!" *"Who are you?" *"And, uh, I'm guessing you're not with the good guys" *"Okay...this guy's really tough!" *"I've gotta slow him down!" *"Not so tough when you can't move, are you?" *"What are you talkin' about? I'm just about to kick alien butt!" Gwen 10 Gwen *"Whoa! I'm on fire! But...I don't feel like it!" *"That sounds fun." *"Only an idiot would set the forest on fire. Now out of my way!" *"Hey, when you got it, you got it, and it looks like I've got this down! So, can the watch turn me into something else?" Back With a Vengeance *"Now I can go alien..." *"Heh. Definitely Heatblast." Monster Weather *"Aw man!" *"Time for my own science experiment." *"This thing's really starting to steam me!" *"That's what?" *"Uh...yeah. I knew that." *"Huh?" *"Uh huh!" *"Getting dizzy!" Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures! *"What? It wasn't me!" *"Kangaroo Commndo! He needs help!" *"Just your all-time biggest fan!" *"Sorry. I...I can fix this! No problem!" *"Hey! It was an accident!" *"Ohh, I get it! Hollywood!" The Visitor *"Doesn't matter...cause you ain't getting it!" *"Where'd she go?" *"I'm soaked! I can't even get a spark!" *"Uhh...did I miss something?" Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix *"Okay, Animo, science class is cancelled!" *"Bring it on! I'll barbecue that bug" *"Oh yeah! Being a hero rocks!" *"If I can't shut it down, I'll just have to turn it up" *"Can't be any worse than what's going to happen if I don't" *"That's the idea" Don't Drink The Water *"No way!" *"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" *"Oh yeah! Who's hot?" Big Fat Alien Wedding *"Ooh yeah! I'm all fired up!" *"Aren't you guys a little old to be playing with mud?" *"Bringing the heat!" Survival Skills *"Perfect." *"Uh oh. Time to turn back now! Aw man!" *"Turn back, turn back, come on, come on! Any time now!" *"What's burning? Uh oh" *"Lousy fire" Ben 10: Race Against Time *"Dude, what's with all the noise?" *"People are trying to sleep, guy. Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow to go on a rampage?" *"Uh, this is the part where you tell me your name, what your evil intentions are, yadda yadda, you know, you fight me, I fight you, one of us goes home happy. You have done this before, right?" *"Okay, I'll start. I'm Heatblast!" *"And you were just leaving!" *"What...is...this?" *"Oops" *"I got this under control, officers" *"Ugh, you gotta be kidding me" *"Okay, maybe I don't have it under control" *"Come on now, don't be shy" *"That was awesome! Okay, Light Bulb Head, let's rumble!" *"Huh...that was too easy." *"Man, that was weird" Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens *"Heatblast? Oh well, close enough!" *"Aw man" *"Why does this thing never time out when I want it to?" *"Just a sec...just a second dad!" *"Hot enough for ya?" *"Enough to kick your butt!" *"My...what?" *"Oh, you mean that evil Way Big?" *"I don't know! I was fighting him and he just sorta disappeared!" Ben 10: Ultimate Alien The Forge of Creation Young Ben *"You're right. I've got a better idea!" *"Who's next?" *"I'll break something for ya" *"Not as dangerous as me" Viktor: The Spoils *"I'm fresh out of tanks, your hiney, but I am bringing the heat!" *"I don't need any help to take you down" *"Had enough?" *"Will you punch him already?" *"I don't think so, Junior" *"We can take these guys. There's only...too many of them. Oh." *"I dunno, the rebels?" The Ultimate Sacrifice *"Heatblast!" The Beginning of the End *"Guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you, Vilgax. Can't keep a bad man down" *"Don't! It's a trap!" The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1 *"That's what I was gonna say!" *"Which time?" *"Vilgax! What's happening?" *"Seriously?" Ben 10: Omniverse A Jolt From the Past *"Heatblast? Seriously?" *"Time to improvise" Trouble Helix Young Ben *"Oh yeah! Get ready to roast, Malware!" *"Gotta say, I'm with you on that one" *"But Azmuth says-" *"Right outside, trying to save the Mechamorphs that you-" *"I think ya got that backwards, man!" *"I'm just warming up! Get it? Heatblast? Warm?" Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 *"Now who's got nowhere to run, huh? Not so funny when the shoe's on the other...pseudopod or...whatever. I've defeated Vilgax the Conqueror, Diagon the Destroyer...what makes you think you're any better?" *"Well, this might be a problem. Come on, new Omnitrix, would it kill you to give me Humungousaur? Just this once?" Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 *"Aw man! Seriously?" Malefactor *"Heatblast?" *"Ah man, that was a close-" *"Can't really fight fire with fire in this case" *"Kinda busy right now!" Store 23 *"I call this one Heatblast!" *"Let's wrap this up!" Showdown: Part 1 *"You know, Omnitrix, Heatblast is as not-Water Hazard as possible. Just saying! *"Wait! I was trying to put a fire OUT!" *"It's me! Ben Tennyson!" *"Uh, Rook?" *"Bad idea on all fronts!" *"What'd ya do that for?" *"You also put out MY fire. And the little guy's still trapped in his truck!" And Then There Was Ben Young Ben *"I'm on fire! I'm on fire! Aaah!" *"Wait! Stop!" *"Oh man, I'm gonna get so busted for this!" Stuck on You *"What? No dog, no cat? Nothing to wear the Nemetrix for you? It's not like you're gonna use it yourself, or are you already plum loco?" *"Hey! What's that on the Nemetrix, anyway? A glob of snot?" *"Back off, Khyber! This is my lucky day, so get ready for an unlucky defeat" *"Hey! No mothers, man! Keep it clean!" *"So what is that snot glob on the Nemetrix, anyway? Your brain?" *"What?"